


【灵岳】公爵夫人

by tioguanine3345



Category: Real Person Fiction, 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tioguanine3345/pseuds/tioguanine3345
Summary: 太困了，明天继续。





	1. （一）征婚

第一章 征婚  
那个年轻人赶到夏宫时，宴会已然开始，他只穿着预备役的军服，头发都没来得及打理，懒散地垂在额前，看起来只是个风尘仆仆的路人。当这位似乎与宴会并不相干的路人走上光滑的台阶时，宪兵警觉地转向这个年轻的小伙子，示意他拿出今晚隆重宴会的请柬。

年轻人有些疲惫地皱了皱眉，伸手去掏自己的裤子口袋，他的口袋鼓鼓囊囊不知道塞了些什么，同样年轻的宪兵紧张地拿起配枪瞄准了他的手腕。

被枪口直指似乎让年轻人有些不适，他的动作停了停，看着宪兵稚嫩的脸庞似乎想说说什么，最终只是垂下眼睫，伸手一只手安抚性地向下压了压，然后从口袋里掏出了一根皱皱巴巴的领带。

他好像也有些惊讶，小声说道：“原来在这儿。”他朝着可怜的宪兵笑了笑：“稍等片刻。”微微侧过身慢条斯理地打起了领带。

宪兵的冷汗缓缓漫上来，他是今年刚刚入伍的新兵，能够被派来保护此次宴会贵族们的安全是他的荣耀，一切都有条不紊地进行着，这个突然冒出来的年轻人打破了平静，能不能守住这扇金碧辉煌的大门关系到他之后的升迁，他第一次面对这样棘手的情况，只希望自己能找到机会呼叫自己的队长。

“殿下！”宪兵的背后传来一声压低的喊声，他下意识回头看过去，是尊贵的理查子爵，他犯了大错，他在回头的瞬间被人夺下了配枪，并被一只结实的手臂卡住咽喉，同时镭射枪稳稳地抵住了他的太阳穴。

理查子爵神色更加恼怒：“殿下，玩笑到此为止。你已经迟到了。”

年轻人在宪兵的耳边笑了一声：“不如我们将玩笑进行到底，我杀掉这个士兵，你拉响警报，彻底搅黄这次宴会。”

理查子爵修建整齐的胡子不受控地颤抖起来：“殿下！”

年轻人与他僵持了一会儿，悻悻地放开手，将镭射枪塞回到宪兵的手里：“是我过分了。老师，我向您道歉。”

理查子爵还是皱着眉：“您应该向这个可怜的孩子道歉。”

“抱歉，给你的工作造成了困扰，请收下我的歉意。”年轻人从口袋里掏出请柬，交到宪兵的手上，“请柬在这里，我已经迟到了，恕不多陪。”

两个人渐渐消失在临水的大理石走廊深处，宪兵后知后觉地掀开烫金的请柬，受邀人的地方用花体写着“Duke Forseti（凡塞缇公爵）”，这是个古老又显赫的封号，由皇帝直接授封，并禁止世袭，是只属于个人的最高荣耀，帝国上下能够拥有公爵爵位的不到三十人，大多是些德高望重的老绅士，这位过分年轻俊美的位高权重者，只能是一个月前在军队受封的皇室最小皇子——李英超。

理查子爵压着怒火问向小皇子：“皇后陛下寄给您的礼服呢？”

李英超不自在地松了松领带：“好像忘记拿了。老师，我刚从前线回来，15个小时之间我还驾驶着机甲躲避炮击，你让我回到舰队第一件事不是去向我的舰长报告战况而是去准备今晚跳舞要用的漂亮衣服，未免太苛刻了。”

“殿下！今晚十分重要！太子殿下与二皇子殿下留在前线已经让陛下有些不悦，你又这样不上心，怎么让穆恩公爵注意到你？”

“什么？穆恩公爵？”李英超的脸色有些怪异，打到一半的哈欠都停住了。

理查子爵身为他从小到大的礼仪与古拉丁语老师终于忍无可忍地训斥道：“殿下，太粗鲁了！”

李英超飞快地合上嘴，站直了身体：“抱歉，老师。”他试探地开口：“穆恩公爵？看上我？是什么意思？”

“我早该知道你根本没有打开皇后陛下给你的包裹。看起来您的兄长们也是如此。”理查子爵看了看不远处的宴会大厅，“今晚也是穆恩公爵殿下的二十六岁生日，也是他人生中最后一个作为单身omega的夜晚。”子爵压低了声音：“今晚穆恩公爵将在到场的Alpha中挑选一位作为丈夫，与他共享自己的权力与财富。”

李英超脸色更古怪了：“穆恩公爵？您确定这是他？他如果会选择Alpha，那奥林匹亚明天的太阳从西边升起。”

理查子爵看了看周围：“这是御前会议的决定，是除去穆恩本人剩余的七位选帝侯与皇帝陛下强制通过的结果。”

李英超忍不住皱眉：“这是公爵的私事......”

“与那位大人有关的，从来都不是私事，何况是婚姻这样的大事。”理查子爵也有些无奈，“您知道吗？十天前穆恩公爵提出的《关于提高Alpha与Omega法定结婚年龄》的法案已经通过了，各部门都在紧张地筹备着新政。公爵殿下将法定婚龄由十六周岁提高到了二十周岁，同时国家也修改了成年年龄到十八周岁。这意味着，殿下，如果您被公爵选中，请尽快向帝国登记，不然公爵会收到猥亵未成年的指控。”

李英超一脸“WTF”：“所以我现在从军队中的老光棍变成了鲜嫩可口的未成年了？”

“距离您成年还有不到一年了。”

“我的战友们都当上爸爸了，而我距离法定婚龄还有三年。”

“您可以在新政推行前尽快结婚。”

“老师您认为作为首都星的奥林匹亚究竟应该多快做出表率呢？而我，一个常年在前线打仗的军人，又有多快可以找到一个不觊觎我的权力和财富的、全心全意爱我、愿意给我生孩子的Omega？”李英超觉得自己身为Alpha的本能被可笑的新政一刀砍断，不由地反讽道。

“您或许可以考虑今晚的主角。”理查子爵默默道，“最起码他不会觊觎您的权力与财富，按辈分，您还应该叫他一声叔叔。”

“一个二十六岁的大龄Omega？还对着政治有着无限狂热的追求？老师，您饶了我吧。”李英超像是听到了什么不得了的笑话，忍不住冷笑出声。

“借过。”有些低哑带有鼻音的声音从他的背后响起，同时有些温热的肩膀从他的手臂上微微擦过，空气中浮动着一股馥郁动人的香味，像是某种只盛开在黑夜中的艳丽花朵。

李英超不由绷直了身体去寻找那股香味的起源，急忙的转身下只看到那人裹在修身黑色礼服下的瘦削背影，发色是温柔的亚麻色，柔软的发尾覆盖在修长的后颈上，能微微看到一角碍眼的抑制贴。

李英超险些就这么追了过去，回过神来理查子爵正惊恐地看着年轻气盛的小皇子，李英超却无暇顾及他的表情，急忙问道：“那是谁？是哪家的Omega？”

“那是穆恩公爵。”理查子爵不无同情地说道，“殿下，或许我根本不用给您准备礼服。”

李振洋喝下一口香槟，凭借着过人的身高一眼看到了姗姗来迟的弟弟，他笑着安抚了几句，从容地从Omega堆里抽身走向李英超：“亲爱的凡塞缇公爵殿下，这是怎么了？您这可不像是帝国最年轻的公爵该有的表情。”

李英超失魂落魄地拿过一杯红酒：“洋哥，我失恋了。”

李振洋：“？？？”


	2. （二）直A与舞会

第二章直A与舞会

李振洋难掩自己的兴奋，他这个最小的弟弟和他们三个哥哥年纪相差都有些大，几乎是三个哥哥拉扯着长大的。

李振洋还记得李英超出生时皇帝与皇后正在奔赴前线进行星际慰问，备受娇宠的小皇子就这样出生在帝国战功最显赫的宙斯级战舰伊利亚号上，那时皇帝刚刚登基，皇家办公室为了小皇子的出生而大肆宣扬，有些政敌也称呼李英超为“政治与战争的孩子”以示嘲讽，但他们都无法忽视这个孩子的出生给前线带来的巨大激励。

皇帝说：“帝国与你们同在。”孱弱的孩子在母亲的怀里嚎啕大哭，令前线的战士们想起自己的母亲、自己的妻子和自己的孩子，他们第一次清晰地意识到，一旦战败，敌军将会怎样对待他们的小皇子以及千千万万个孩子。

“法布斯大捷”是李英超人生的第一枚军功章，这枚金色的小军章别在他小小的襁褓上，并就此开启了他与帝国军队相连的一生。他从小热衷于骑射，枪械功课尤其优秀，十二岁时就因为高达A级的精神阀域而获准驾驶机甲。

尊贵的小王子只在首都星奥林匹亚度过了十二年，就被太子殿下举荐进入了圣马歇尔军校学习，他在军校学习了两年，十四岁便开始跟随自己的哥哥——太子殿下与二皇子殿下四处征战，在军中度过了自己三年的军旅生涯。

小皇子殿下厌恶文学类的学科，在皇宫时便四处找借口逃避文科，上了军校更试图用天文物理的高分去平均十几分的政治，他是一些教官的得意门生，也是一群教授的头疼学生。他是个标标准准的大男子主义Alpha，认为Alpha就该去摆平敌人，Omega就该留在家里老老实实结婚生孩子，不该抛头露面。

李振洋是他人生中的一道坎，至今没有迈出去。尊贵的Alpha三皇子曾不无羡慕地躺在沙发上对自己的弟弟说：“我也想天天待在家里做指甲买包包买新衣服啊。”

李英超简直想对他大吼一声：“你不就是这样过的！”可是他不敢，他只是小心地捏着李振洋的手指，往上面涂第三层指甲油，小皇子殿下简直拿出了自己上精准操作课的注意力，他被这该死的指甲油拖了一下午了，再搞不好他就会错过李振洋给他介绍的那个清纯Omega的约会。

“听说你最近在和卡佩家的小儿子拍拖？”李振洋从紫外灯下抽出手，看了看成膜的指甲，颜色完美，涂色均匀，不愧是帝国最优秀的机甲驾驶员之一，“今天有约会是吧？那个小O最近在朋友圈更新说要买香奈儿家最新出的包包，你知道吗？”

李英超盯着李振洋最后一个小手指甲，仿佛那是敌军最后一个战略高地，他努力回想了一下：“好像是，洋哥···”

“我给你转点钱吧，你说你，工资也没多少，全拿来泡O了，还总挑公爵和侯爵家的儿子，个个都是人精，钱都扔进去了，亲亲都没捞着几个。在咱妈那个圈子里名声也坏了，说老李家的小儿子是个花心的呢。”李振洋拿智能终端给他转钱，忍不住唠叨他。

李英超自己听了也伤心，打他满十六岁以来，一直锲而不舍地到处谈恋爱，希望自己能早日结婚生娃，偏偏他眼光高得不得了，他是皇室，选的男朋友怎么也得是伯爵家的孩子，再者是长相，他不说别的，就拿自己当标准，一个Omega，皮肤总不能比自己黑，眼睛总不能比自己小，脸总不能比自己大吧，他严谨地按着标准找，带回家的无一不是网红蛇精脸，把家里人吓得要死，还是李振洋说自己给他介绍，才找了几个像样的。

追没多久，人家就嫌他直男没情趣，常常一通电话就回前线去了，平日也不知道关心，只知道问什么时候结婚什么时候要孩子，“是个标准的沙文主义Alpha”“找他不如找律师”“还好小时候没有和他订婚”“结婚了会住在床上的”“像母猪一样不停地生”。贵族的Omega们都是从小接受高等教育的，最反感沙文主义Alpha，有些风流的愿意看在他俊美异常的脸蛋上与他见面，后来发现他保守得不愿意在婚前发生/性/关/系，也渐渐避而远之。

小皇子这两年几乎把能约的都约了，卡佩家的小儿子是硕果仅存的一个，这位原先和李振洋有婚约，后来和李振洋变成了姐妹，李英超原本不想吃饺子，后来实在没办法了，才在李振洋的鼓励下（李振洋：你去撬，撬走了就是你的，他嫁给三皇子还是四皇子都没有差别。）鼓起勇气去追求了。

这位饺子，不，曾经的准嫂子简直和李振洋是一个模子里刻出来的，花钱就像打机枪，没几天就把李英超的工资花完了，李英超那时候最怕刷新朋友圈，一看到这小O发的一堆名牌加尖叫感叹号就头皮发麻。

后来还是分手了，小O发现自己在李英超的微信备注名是“饺子”，他们Omega最擅长联想，当天就哭着分手了，说李英超是个野蛮的流氓，只是为了享受玩弄哥哥未婚妻的快感才和他在一起，实在是不体面。

那天是李英超最开心的一天，他终于不用在李振洋的账本上继续“丧国辱权”，连给李振洋做手工面膜搅动鸡蛋时都欢快了许多，与此相对的，他在奥林匹亚相亲圈的声誉跌破冰点，不少微信群把他的照片加红圈出来，警告贵族夫人们这个Alpha，不值得。

李英超已经一个月没有相亲了，他在凡尔纳要塞护送军资，昨天刚刚歼灭了一支小舰队，他哪儿来的时间谈恋爱？

李振洋心中一股八卦之火熊熊燃烧起来，只见李英超喝下一整杯红酒，痛苦地捂住脸：“我在他背后说他坏话，被他听到了。”

“圣母玛利亚啊，你居然做出这种不道德的事情！”

“我当时并不知道那是他。”李英超继续捂脸，“我太草率了，我从未如此轻敌。”

“你说什么？你不知道？”李振洋警惕地发问，“他到底是谁？”

“是今晚的主角，穆恩伯爵。”李英超拿下手，露出有些涨红的脸庞，他漂亮的眼睛里写满了失落，湿漉漉的像剔透的琉璃，他鲜少露出这样有些示弱的表情，李振洋吓了一跳，扶起小皇子的肩膀：“听着，我亲爱的弟弟，你想要娶谁哥哥都可以想办法，唯独他不可以。”

李英超激动地反驳：“为什么？他很好！”

“圣母玛利亚啊，快看看你！”李振洋恨铁不成钢，“他身为一个Omega，从来不去美容院，美甲店，也不买最新的包包和衣服，连大秀都不去看，每天在自己的行宫里接待律师、游行示众者、公益组织负责人、会计师、风险投资者，不是提出这个法案，就是否定那项决议，咱爸都被他整得秃头了！你有多少头发够他折腾！”

李英超下意识抓了抓自己白银色的、充满了金属质感的漂亮头发，瞬间有些动摇。

李振洋正要把他往宴会外送去，开场舞突然响了起来，大厅里的灯光渐渐暗了下去，一束冷白的灯光笼罩住站在二楼栏杆旁的那人。

岳明辉愣了愣，站直身体，将酒杯交给身后的侍者，朝盛装的皇帝与皇后行了一礼，上前挽住皇帝的手臂，在一众贵族的注视中沿着铺着红色地毯与玫瑰花瓣的圆形楼梯走下去。

他听说帝国最优秀显赫的Alpha今晚都到场了，皇帝那两个年轻的皇子也在其中，李振洋从未离开奥林匹亚，他自然是知道的，小皇子他也见过了，就在刚刚，不过就像他只留给小皇子一个背影，他也未在月色下看清有着“堪比Omega”美貌的小皇子的正脸。

皇帝刚刚带着他步入舞厅，便有人迫不及待想要来牵他的手，皇帝陛下不动声色地加快了脚步将年轻的伯爵带到了大理石舞厅的正中，以一种年长者的温和口吻说道：“明辉，来挑选你今夜开场舞的舞伴吧，你知道这很重要。”

岳明辉冷淡地笑了笑，颔首致意，他很小便继承了家族的爵位，十四岁便参与议政，在御前会议与皇帝和其余选帝侯们商议国政，他聪慧且冷漠，向来讨厌人数多于十五人的场所。

今晚是他人生中最耻辱的一晚，他被一群Alpha以几乎扒光衣服的下流目光注视意淫着，而他要在这群男人里选出自己的丈夫，其中不乏狡诈猥琐、试图通过这场婚姻进入上流社会之徒，仅仅是想到这件事情，就让他恶心地拿起象牙扇遮住了自己的下半张脸。

他换了一身礼服，果然白色更适合他，李英超忍不住朝着中心的方向走了几步，他和李振洋的身份几乎高过在场所有人，即便心生不满，Alpha仍旧沉默地让出一道空隙，以便小皇子能够毫无阻碍的被公爵殿下看到。

李英超看得更清楚了一些，这套白色的礼服更加华丽，领口处繁复的蕾丝簇拥着那张冷淡俊朗的脸庞。公爵的腰身极细，仿佛一只手就能揽过来揉进怀里，他和一般香甜柔软的Omega并不相似，他的身形挺拔，气质微冷，更像是一个有些瘦弱的Alpha。

大厅里信息素的味道混杂，大多是Alpha们充满攻击性的味道，李英超却仿佛闻到了一股馥郁的花香，像一缕游丝，钩住了他所有的欲望。那是公爵的味道。

公爵有着浓长睫毛的双眼在象牙扇后环视全场，始终没有什么波动，人群渐渐有些躁动，公爵突然动了，他朝着一个方向，伸出了手，雪白的蕾丝从他的手腕上滑下去，露出他纹有家徽的洁白小臂。曼丽妖娆的莲花盛开在他的小臂上，就像一个古老却又蛊惑人心至今的谜语。

李振洋暗骂了一声，顶着目光走向岳明辉，却很快被人按住了手臂，李英超经过他的身侧小声说了一句：“他看的人是我。”

老子当然知道他看的是你！李振洋笑容僵在嘴角，你真以为自己头发多就可以任性吗！

小皇子坚定地朝自己走过来，脸蛋有些发红，他果然有着很优秀的皮囊，眉骨和鼻梁高挺，双唇薄而淡，一副风流薄情的英俊骨相，偏偏眼睛生得过分动人，圆而大，漂亮无辜得叫人心软，身形是军人特有的利落挺拔，穿着最普通的军服也耀眼地让人移不开目光。

岳明辉收起象牙扇，将自己交付到小皇子的手中，他和小皇子个子差不多，却不能直视小皇子的眼睛，因为小皇子实在太害羞，只敢盯着两人的鞋尖，耳朵都红得滴血。

岳明辉想起这位皇子在贵族Omega圈子里的名声，不由笑了一声，小声说道：“殿下，乐队的前奏已经响起第三遍了。”

李英超不由握紧了岳明辉柔软微凉的手掌，仓皇地抬起头，正看到公爵嘴边一闪而过的虎牙，他有些惊讶地盯着公爵的嘴角，似乎那里藏着什么不得了的宝藏。

岳明辉抿了抿唇，强行带着李英超迈出了第一步，圆舞曲终于步入了正章，硕大明亮的水晶吊灯在他们的头顶亮起，照亮了整个夏宫。

李英超握紧了公爵的腰肢，突然想道，或许刚刚出现在岳明辉嘴角的，是一颗流星，不然怎么会让他觉得那瞬间比整个夏宫的灯光加起来都要闪耀。


	3. （三）婚前财产协议

第三章 婚前财产分配

李振洋面色不虞地靠近同样面色不虞的李英超：“别喝了，你都喝了多少杯了，今天是你的订婚宴，为什么一副悲痛欲绝的样子！”

他们的身边，华服如流动的云彩欢快地掠过，今晚最重要的事情已经得到了结果，一对新人新鲜出炉，晚宴已经由公爵的征婚宴变作了皇子与公爵的订婚宴。各位失去希望的Alpha单身汉们也将注意力转移到了其余到场的贵族Omega的身上，气氛飞快地轻松且暧昧起来，体面的Alpha与Omega们借着红酒与编造而来的笑谈互相打量，这几乎会是今年最大也是最高档次的一场相亲宴，最好不要空手而归。

“第五个！”李英超一副要拔枪毙了那个和岳明辉跳舞的Alpha的架势。

李振洋惊讶于年轻Alpha不知从何而起的占有欲：“这是他的最后单身夜，自然可以尽情享受最后一次合理向陌生异性施展魅力的机会，你也可以和别的Omega跳舞。”

李英超环顾四周，以他的名声，自然是没有一个Omega愿意在他成婚前再来找一次不痛快，小皇子更加悲痛，颤抖着要吞枪。

李振洋摇头感慨，公爵真是高杆啊。

岳明辉像一朵盛开的白色花朵，带着致命惑人的吸引力，第一次在人群中肆无忌惮地绽放了，他从政以来很久没有参加这样的酒会，却能很快把握气氛，吸引着无数Alpha争先与他共舞，他难得没有吝啬自己的笑容，会在一曲结束后微微抿起唇朝舞伴笑一笑，那笑容实在是矜贵又典雅，驱使着Alpha们为着那一笑而使出浑身解数。

这不免让人想起在他为军部拍摄征兵短片的日子里，军队中隐秘流传的他的外号——“忧郁的亚历珊德拉殿下”，军人们不敢直呼其名，用古老王朝中那位忧郁悲伤的皇后之名来隐喻公爵，如今看来果真贴切。（据小道消息称，这一文雅的隐喻来自二皇子殿下之口。三皇子闻言冷笑一声：“胡扯，肯定是大哥教他的。”）

晚宴直到下半夜才结束，李英超在夏宫的台阶上送别岳明辉，他今晚喝了不少酒，脸颊一片通红，连眼神都有些飘忽：“今天，我，我很高兴。”

岳明辉披着外套站在车门旁，神色有些倦怠的温柔，他轻轻“嗯”了一声，示意小皇子说下去。

李英超得到鼓励，磕磕绊绊地开口：“如果，如果你没有和别的男人，跳舞，就更好了······”他似乎也觉得自己的要求幼稚且无礼，声音渐渐低了下去。

“殿下，只有这一次。”一只柔软的手掌捧起他的下颌，和他滚烫的脸颊比起来，岳明辉的手有些凉，他朝他露出笑容，“结婚后我会遵循一个妻子的义务与原则，绝不会给您带来污名。”

“结婚”这个词使小皇子不可抑制地激动与害羞起来，他的心脏飞快收缩舒张，将新鲜的血液运送至全身与大脑，他怎么会不去幻想婚后属于自己的幸福生活。

“那么，我们明天见。”公爵柔声说，他试图抽回另一只被李英超紧紧握住的手掌，却没有成功。

小皇子的眼睛亮晶晶的，在春日的风里，在明净的星空下，在身后辉煌的灯光里，像一位真正的王子殿下一般，郑重地在此生的爱人额头轻轻烙下一吻。

这是他们漫长一生相连的开始，连此后交换戒指的瞬间都盖不住岳明辉这瞬间的悸动，在这一瞬间，他意识到自己被迫打开的大门里迎来了他们真正的男主人，不论他是否自愿或反感，他们的未来已经开始书写，并将牵连着无数人的命与运。

李英超的呼吸喷在岳明辉的耳畔：“明天见。”

直到岳明辉的车子再也看不见了，李英超才依依不舍地回过头，看见穿着酒红色丝绒睡衣的李振洋端着杯红酒冲他冷飕飕地笑：“看好了？看好了咱哥俩来谈谈吧。”

李英超假装听不懂：“洋哥你都洗好澡了啊，真晚了，我也该去洗澡了······”话没说完就被李振洋拎着耳朵拎到了二楼的书房。

皇帝陛下正坐在书桌后看文书，看到兄弟俩进来有些惊讶，取下了眼镜问俩人有什么事。

李振洋沉默了一会儿，低声说道：“小弟要结婚了，爸你没什么要说的？”

皇帝捏着眼镜沉吟了一会儿，缓缓开口道：“超儿，你记得，结婚之后，别打老婆。

“还有，家里没什么闲钱了，办婚礼还是那边出大头，你装不知道就好。”

李英超为了一句“明天见”几乎兴奋地睡不着觉，第二天早早便醒了，要去把李振洋拖起来给他找衣服，被一阵拳打脚踢加台灯的攻击后，才遗憾又愉快地放过了可怜的二皇子，扭头去摧残皇后陛下。  
皇后正在花房里挑选今日早餐的配花，看到小皇子穿着第58641套预备役军服来到自己面前，不等小皇子开口就皱着眉批评起小皇子无聊乏味的品味，转身吩咐自己的贴身侍女为皇子挑选今日的穿搭。

最终皇子选择了白色T恤、紧身黑色牛仔裤、黑色皮夹克以及黑色军靴的硬朗搭配，皇后告诉他车库里有李振洋新买的一辆哈雷巡航，可以作为他今日的搭配亮点。

“你今天要和穆恩公爵约会是吗？”皇后在往面包上抹果酱，她平常不会亲自做这些事情，可她今日有意试探小儿子的感情生活，手里总要做些什么才显得不那么刻意，她假装不在意地问道，“你们之间的沟通还好吗？”

“是的，妈妈。”小皇子有些不好意思，“我们很好，您不用担心，他是一个很擅长抓取重点的人，和他在一起我很放松。”

“是啊是啊，‘时间：新历3075年5月17号上午十点，地点：第五大道517号三楼博昌律师事务所/微笑’，准确又官方，的确很适合这个整天与军令打交道的傻子。”李振洋夸张地翻了个白眼，从楼梯上走下来给自己倒了杯牛奶，他打了李英超一顿后就彻底清醒了，再也睡不着，只好心情糟糕地起床。

李英超更害羞了，大声质问自己的兄长：“你偷看我终端干嘛！”

“我？偷看？”三皇子气得不行，昨晚闹得太晚他鼻炎又有些犯了，转头抽了张纸巾擤掉鼻涕，继续揭短，“你昨天半夜给我发的微信截图！从他加你到你给他改的昵称到他和你说的第一句话，每一张截图，你都发了。”

皇后随口问道：“超儿你给公爵改的什么昵称？”

“除了老婆还有什么！”三皇子迫不及待地嘲笑。

“哦，这也太甜蜜了，我还以为你会不喜欢公爵这样的Omega。”皇后对年轻人的情难自禁表示理解，笑着化解了小儿子的尴尬，并问道，“他约你去律师所有什么事情吗？”

“大概是想和他逛街。”李振洋更嘲讽了，皇后有些责怪意味地看了他一眼，他没好气地补充，“第五大道是知名的商务街，我又没有说错。”

皇后继续温声朝小儿子道：“可能公爵有些协议需要在婚前和你商讨，我这里整理了你所有的资产证明，你记得带上。”

“不就是婚前财产协议吗？妈你就告诉他，人家Omega比咱家有钱，资产是咱家的几十倍，怕以后离婚的时候吃亏，今天肯定是要把财产分割清楚的。”李振洋对于母亲的委婉嗤之以鼻，他在这一点上倒是极其符合Alpha天性中的残忍与报复心极强。

“离婚？”小皇子的重点显然和他不一样，婚前的Alpha总是智商为负的，他的脸上一片惊慌，“他为什么现在就在思考和我离婚的事宜？”

“为什么？”李振洋的表情一片虚假的平和，“就像你们在国家边陲和星际海盗们战斗，也总要提前思考几条撤退路线以确保自己的队伍不会全军覆灭不是吗？”

“我才不会考虑战败的事情。”小皇子对此有自己的骄傲。

不过面对未知全新的领域，他还是沮丧又小心翼翼地带上了自己薄薄的资产证明，他的心情突然有些乌云，以至于用李振洋的巡航闯了好几个红灯（不可以学哦）。因为他戴着头盔，身形修长和三皇子很是相似，交管局当日值班的Alpha小心眼地抓住这次机会狠狠地扣去了李振洋驾驶证上一半的分数，该Alpha的前男友曾和李振洋一起做过几次美甲，导致他一直认为是三皇子插足了自己的感情。三皇子表示没有此事，并严厉谴责该Alpha滥用私权。

李英超到达事务所时，公爵看起来已经到了有一会儿，正在办公室里欣赏墙上的油画，不时和身边的男人交谈几句，李英超敏锐地发现那是个即使在公爵推行的新法下也成年的成熟Alpha，不由地有些生气，把敞开的事务所大门敲得震天响。

一时间办公室里所有人都停下了手里的工作抬头去看这个穿得像不良少年的年轻Alpha，岳明辉有些惊讶地看过来，随即走到李英超面前，自然地给了李英超一个贴面吻：“你到了，路上还好吗？我听说你很久没有回家，还适应奥林匹亚的车况吗？”

李英超搂住岳明辉的腰肢，下意识去追逐公爵粉色的双唇，和他轻快地接了一吻后才发觉两人只是第二次见面，他未免过于轻浮，岳明辉却自然地偎到了他的怀里，向他介绍跟着走过来的Alpha：“这是我的私人律师顾问，韩沐伯先生。这是我的未婚夫，凡塞缇公爵大人。”

两人不冷不淡地打过招呼，韩沐伯表示可以去他的办公室谈具体事宜。

经过转角的盆栽时，岳明辉突然凑到李英超的耳边小声说道：“韩律师已经结婚了。”

跨着脸的李英超顿时身心舒畅起来，还要装出一副无知的模样：“哦，韩律师可真是年轻有为。”

岳明辉一瞬间感觉自己似乎看见了并未出现在此的三皇子殿下。

在韩沐伯摊在李英超面前的财产公证清单里，岳明辉富有得几乎能买下一颗小型星球，李英超想起自己只有几页纸的资产证明，手都在发抖，他大略浏览了一下自己未婚妻名下的资产，倒吸一口冷气：“洛克希德公司也是你的？”小皇子兴奋地问岳明辉：“那你还记得吗？我曾经在洛克希德订做了一架纯黑的机甲，背后用金色写了‘LC’，你还记得吗？”

岳明辉为难地做出思考的表情，韩沐伯在办公桌对面提醒小皇子：“每年在洛克希德订做的机甲有几千台，如果您订做的是军舰，或许我的雇主还能有些印象。”

岳明辉抱歉地笑了笑，李英超却若有所思的坐了回去：“或许我们的军队里缺少一艘名叫‘塞勒涅（古希腊神话中的月神）’的英勇军舰。”

韩沐伯愣了愣，似乎不敢相信这位愣头愣脑的Alpha能说出这样动人的情话来。

李英超甜蜜地笑着去看岳明辉：“我会和大哥说的。”

他邀功的表情过于明显，岳明辉失笑，摸了摸他漂亮的银白色头发：“我知道了，谢谢你。”

小皇子还是鼓足勇气拿出了自己的资产证明，对于他的举动，岳明辉似乎有些不解，李英超咬了咬牙，说道：“我知道我家没有你们家有钱，但这也是我现在所有的资产，请也把这些列到婚前协议里。”  
“婚前协议？”岳明辉愣了愣，突然笑出了声，“为什么要写婚前财产协议？我今天约你到这里来，只是想要告诉你我名下有多少资产而已。”他放轻了自己的语气，“而这些，在婚后都会转移到你的名下。”

李英超彻底愣住了，他不可置信地看了看岳明辉，Omega的眼底依旧是一片柔和的水光，他飞快地转头去看韩沐伯，韩沐伯双手十指交叉放在桌上，谨慎地开口道：“在没有特殊条例的情况下，婚后Omega的资产会自动转移到与其成婚的Alpha名下，这是帝国婚姻法的规定。”

李英超睁大了双眼，下意识去抓岳明辉的手指：“这些？全部给我？为，为什么？不可以留下一些吗？如果，如果我做了很过分的······”他咬住唇，不忍心说出那些未知的最坏结局。

“那会是我的惩罚。而这些，都给你。”岳明辉反手和李英超十指相扣。

对方温暖柔嫩的皮肉缓缓摩擦着自己的，最后和自己紧紧地交握在一起，有些发痒又暧昧的新奇体验让小皇子羞红了耳朵。

岳明辉看着两人纠缠在一处的手指，轻声说道：“你被我迷住了，我有义务对你负责。”


	4. （四）新婚

第四章 新婚

婚礼当天，太子殿下和二皇子殿下才匆匆赶回奥林匹亚，身上依旧是万年不变的军服常服，二皇子的衣襟上甚至还带着一股汽油味。皇后见此简直要晕了过去，两位殿下打着哈哈窜回了自己的房间换礼服。

李振洋溜溜达达地跑去打小报告，太子殿下一边打领带一边偏过头问：“穆恩伯爵很不对劲？”

“是啊，大哥你也知道公爵大人的，能为了一份军资报告磨上一周的人，每次御前会议开始之前咱爹都在祈祷公爵今天告假，这么一个鬼见愁。”李振洋倚在更衣室门口，表情微妙起来，“这么一个鬼见愁···居然对小弟言听计从···小弟那种Alpha癌，以前要是让公爵碰上，不给他整到怀疑人生，公爵就不姓岳，但是你知道吗？他居然答应小弟婚后给他生个足球队！”

“言听计从？”太子重复了一遍，微微笑道，“有多言听计从？”

“哥哥！我的皮带呢！”更衣室里突然传来了二皇子的声音，李振洋抬头看去，裸着上半身的二皇子一手提着裤头一手挠了挠后脑勺从更衣室里间走出来，皱着脸踩在柔软的地毯上。

太子随手从面前的衣柜里取出一条皮带，环住二皇子细细的腰肢给他穿皮带，低声问：“你又瘦了？”

二皇子打了个哈欠，也低头去看太子的动作，小声嘟囔：“哪儿能啊，肯定是记错尺寸了。”

太子给他穿好皮带，伸出手掌去量他的腰围，虎口卡在他的小腹上，低声笑了笑：“好像是真的胖了点。”

二皇子伸手把自己的肚皮拍得啪啪响：“好久没干架了。趁这次回来，得去找老白他们练练。”

“洋洋你说弟媳怎么了？”二皇子突然扬声问道。

“没什么，我大惊小怪。”李振洋闭上嘴，乖乖关上了更衣室的门。

帝国扩张至今，边陲除了偶有星际海盗骚扰，已经没有什么强大到需要太子常年驻守边境的外敌，太子多年不肯执政，不代表他就是个盲者聋者。岳明辉转让资产到李英超的名下被帝国媒体报道了整整三天，连刚识字的孩子都知道那是很多很大的一笔钱，对于上位者来说，其中还有帝国最大的军工企业——朗基努斯集团，临近皇帝大选，岳明辉此举几乎是孤注一掷一般将自己押到了李家的手里。

李振洋一边想一边摇头，按理说岳明辉不会做出这样没退路的事情，可他也并不清楚那日的御前会议上皇帝和岳明辉究竟谈了多少条件，既然他大哥都不着急，他也只好暂时放宽心，安心等待婚礼结束，等待李英超和岳明辉正式结为法定夫妻。

皇子与公爵的婚礼并不声张，只作为家宴，宴请了双方的家人与亲友，有媒体猜测这是因为作为四位皇子中最小的李英超反倒最先成婚，还娶了帝国知名大龄多金Omega穆恩伯爵，听起来政治联姻的意味太浓，总让贵族们有些尴尬。

岳明辉的双亲早早过世，他是家中独子，家里人到场并不多，除了母亲那边的伊格纳茨家族，只有他从小到大的教父来到了现场。

教父代替了父亲的位置，挽着他的手，带着他走进了弥漫着玫瑰花香的教堂。

阳光透过彩绘的玻璃投在他的脚前，他知道今天是四月，是人们常说的最适合结婚的季节，气候适宜，光照柔和，而教堂里的宾客们起身鼓掌致意，目光投向他一人。

在一瞬间，他近乎胆怯了，搭在教父臂弯里的手条件反射般揪紧了老人的衣袖，他意识到有些事情就要脱轨了，并将永远回不到他的掌控下。

教父伸出另一只手拍了拍岳明辉的，看似在安抚在紧张的新郎，事实上却深深叹了一口气，小声说道：“你也觉得荒谬吗？”

岳明辉咬了咬牙，低声回道：“我无路可走了，father。”他微微昂起下巴，向前一步，踩碎了阳光，走上了猩红的长毯，长毯的尽头，是他的丈夫。

李英超从教父的手中牵过岳明辉，他漂亮英挺的脸蛋上一片潮红。不知道是害羞还是兴奋，他将岳明辉的手指握得紧紧的，几乎让岳明辉觉得疼痛。

牧师打开《圣经》，转向小皇子：“新郎李英超先生，你是否愿意娶岳明辉先生作为你的妻子？你是否愿意无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？”

李英超深吸了好几口气，回答时几乎紧张到破音：“我愿意！”引来台下一阵善意的哄笑（和李振洋先生放肆的嘲笑）。

“新郎岳明辉先生，你是否愿意与你面前的这位男士结为合法夫妻 ， 无论是健康或疾病，贫穷或富有，无论是年轻漂亮还是容颜老去，你都始终愿意与他，相亲相爱，相依相伴，相濡以沫，一生一世，不离不弃，你愿意吗？” 

岳明辉有些走神，他没想到男女誓词竟然也是不同的，下意识比对了一下，以至于一秒钟之后他才反应过来这是他的婚礼现场，他回神的瞬间几乎心虚到出了一身冷汗，只好缓缓吐出一口气，轻声说：“我愿意。”

牧师微笑道：“现在请你们交换戒指，作为婚礼的信物。”

戒指都是最素净的男戒款式，这也是岳明辉向李英超提出的唯一一次要求。

李英超郑重地握起岳明辉的左手替他带上戒指，他没忍住低下头在那根带有戒指的无名指上烙下一吻，像是一句无声的誓言与庆祝。

岳明辉微微蜷起手指，逃避一般抽出手，拿起李英超的戒指替他戴上。

牧师伸出手掌示意：“现在你们可以亲吻对方了。”

李英超的脸几乎都要红透了，却异常坚决地握住岳明辉的手腕，将他拉到了自己的怀里，眼看着小皇子飞快地凑近自己，岳明辉下意识闭上了双眼，柔软的触感却只在额头上一触即离，仿佛一场错觉。

“我宣布，你们正式结为夫妻。”

李英超带着他走下台，宾客再次起立，这次他们是向帝国唯一一位王妃致敬，绅士们将手掌按在胸前微微躬腰，女眷们则微微提起宫装裙摆向他行礼，他知道自己总算熬过了一关。

岳明辉几乎蜷在沙发上睡着时才等到了浑身酒气的李英超，新婚第一夜，他们会留在夏宫，明天李英超就会搬到岳明辉常住的七号公馆去，现在岳明辉所有的资产都属于他，连七号公馆上都写着他的名字。

他喝了不少，神智却还是清醒的，只是有些过度兴奋，看见岳明辉睁开了双眼，就傻笑着凑过来蹭岳明辉的脸颊：“你，你醒了？”

“几点了？”岳明辉摸了摸他发烫的脸庞，低声问道。

“不，不知道。”李英超将整个脸都塞到岳明辉的手里，“我好想你。”

“我们不久前才见过。”岳明辉有些哭笑不得，“快起来，去洗澡。”

“一起！一起！洋哥说要和老婆一起洗澡！”李英超又喊起来，半跪在沙发边抱着岳明辉的腰不肯起身。

岳明辉伸手去捋他的背：“我已经洗过了，你快去。”

李英超又蹭了蹭他，十分受打击又不肯相信的样子：“不可能！老婆要和我一起洗澡！”他说着突然伸出舌头舔了一下岳明辉的脖子。

岳明辉瞬间揪紧了他的衣服急喘了一声。

李英超茫然又委屈的抬头说道：“是香的，老婆真的洗过了。”

岳明辉深深凝视着李英超动人的双眼，他能察觉到自己的身体里有什么在苏醒，下一秒就要吞噬他的理智，那是他在过去二十六年的人生中极力规避的现实与本能，也是他提前一周停止服用抑制剂的目的，他是个Omega，他会选择在新婚之夜将自己交付给一个Alpha。

李英超缓缓眨了眨眼睛，像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀，他试图直起身去贴合岳明辉的额头，他总是那副在撒娇的模样：“老婆，不要生气，我马上去洗。”

岳明辉却按住了他的肩膀，伸出有些颤抖的手扶住李英超的脸庞，哑声说：“没事儿，我陪你再洗一次。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太困了，明天继续。


	5. （五）之夜

第五章 之夜

李英超忍不住舔了舔唇，抓住岳明辉的肩膀去吻公爵紧咬着的双唇，舌头毫不客气地顶开公爵虚软的牙关，缠住了公爵不断退缩的舌尖，他有些不耐地搂住公爵将他抱进了自己的怀里，迫使公爵摆出了坐在他跨上的羞耻姿势。

岳明辉被有些发凉的手指捏住了后颈，几乎有些抗拒，紧接着那灵活的手指就摸到了他没有被抑制贴挡住的、位于后颈的腺体，那里已然有些发烫发硬，被李英超轻轻一按，立刻叫岳明辉软了下去，连两人纠缠的唇舌都没挡住他难以自制的那一声呻吟。

李英超轻轻啾了他一口，小声笑着：“有那么舒服吗？哥哥？”

岳明辉紧紧抓着他的衣襟喘气，忍不住瞪他：“不要叫我哥哥。”

他们认识以来岳明辉一直都是温和柔顺的，几乎不曾忤逆过李英超，此刻他稍稍露出一些风情强硬的艳色来，尤其他的双唇还是艳红，沾满了两人的口水，亮晶晶一片，立刻让李英超就这么硬了起来。

岳明辉就坐在他的跨上，察觉到他的身体变化，简直不敢相信一般去看李英超，又红着耳朵扭动腰肢要从李英超的跨上下去，立刻被李英超拽着胳膊拉回了怀里：“你去哪里？”

小皇子兴致大发地去捏他红透的耳垂：“那你说该叫什么？老婆？宝贝？甜心？”他坏心眼的贴近那羞红的耳朵，同时下流地顶了顶跨：“还是说，叔叔？”

岳明辉像是被他的不要脸吓到了，即使腺体中飞快奔流散发的信息素已经叫他有些身体发软，却还是冷笑着按着李英超的肩膀直起身，离开了那个让他下意识依恋的充满Alpha信息素的怀抱：“我看你现在还清醒得很，可以自己去洗澡。”

李英超又被他冷淡的模样刺激了一把，瞬间搂住他的腰，托着他的屁股将他整个抱进了怀里：“哥哥说好要陪我一起洗的。”

岳明辉被他的动作吓了一跳，他虽然是个Omega，却因为身份尊贵，很少与人亲近，而且他本身个子很高，几乎不像个Omega，从未有人对他做出这样不要命的事情，他下意识攀紧了李英超的肩膀，双腿被分开缠上了小皇子精瘦的腰部。

李英超捏了捏他的屁股：“怎么这么轻？只有这里还有点肉。”

岳明辉一边红着脸让他闭嘴一边竭力向上躲了躲，却发觉自己此举只是在这小混蛋鼓起来的裆部上来回蹭了蹭，让小混蛋舒爽地眯起眼。

李英超托着他朝浴室走去：“怎么不躲了？”

岳明辉咬着牙：“怕你这小胳膊小腿的把我摔了。”

李英超哈哈大笑，用鼻尖抵住岳明辉的：“哥哥，不要怀疑我的体力，我在军校的时候可是全科优异。”

岳明辉的肩膀抵在雪白冰凉的大理石上，一只手忍不住扣挖着面前的墙面，另一只手腕被人紧紧抓着别在身后，身后人有些冰凉的衬衫纽扣偶尔贴在他赤裸的背上，惹得他不住颤抖，李英超将他剥得精光，自己却只扔下了军服外套，便迫不及待地将他压在了墙上。

花洒里源源不断的热水使得浴室里飞快地浮起一层水雾，挤压着空气，岳明辉知道自己被人紧紧盯着，忍不住小幅度扭动身体试图摆脱梏制，却被贴上来的身体紧紧压在了墙面上，李英超的声音带着一股山雨欲来的怒气：“你肩膀上的纹身哪儿来的？”

岳明辉咬了咬唇，急促地喘了几口气：“我自己纹的。”

“真的？”李英超的手指钻到墙壁与岳明辉的胸部之间，缓缓揉捏着Omega柔软微微凸起的乳肉。

“纹身机。”岳明辉飞快地说道，咬住下唇忍住自己的呻吟声。

“你不要咬自己。”李英超近乎着迷地那手指拨开岳明辉的双唇，将自己的手指垫在岳明辉牙齿之间，他舔了舔岳明辉脸颊处的水滴，“你为什么总是要伤害自己？”

他低下头，在晚香玉香气最浓郁甜腻的部位轻轻嗅了嗅，炽热的气息喷在敏感的腺体上，惹得Omega立刻浑身颤抖起来。这里怎么会怎么敏感？只是闻一闻，他就一副受不住的样子，如果，如果我咬下去，他又该是什么反应？李英超的呼吸急促起来，忍不住揉捏起腺体周围白皙的皮肤。

岳明辉似乎也接受了事实，察觉到Alpha的呼吸总在自己的腺体周围徘徊，便难堪地微微低下头，等待李英超的标记。

李英超却避开了岳明辉的动作，捏起岳明辉的下巴让他回头与自己接吻，另一只手向下探向了岳明辉的臀部，沿着浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，探入了早已湿润的穴口。

岳明辉惨叫了一声，身体猛烈地向上弹动了一下，像一尾被活生生拖出水面的人鱼，他挣扎得过于猛烈，李英超险些没有按住他，小皇子不耐烦地抽出自己的手指，掐着岳明辉湿滑的腰部将他狠狠按向墙面：“小心一点，我的指甲还没有剪。”

岳明辉回头骂他：“你为什么不剪指甲！你是处男吗！”

李英超的表情顿时微妙起来，他脸上原本游刃有余的表象逐渐龟裂，露出红透的耳垂和脸颊，他有些恼羞成怒，低头去吻岳明辉樱桃色的双唇，锋利的牙齿泄愤一般叼住他的下唇反复厮磨，又在稍稍尝到血腥味后，伸出舌尖抚慰地舔过。

岳明辉被他缠绵的唇舌哄得有些糊涂，Alpha清冷的信息素源源不断地哺入他的口中，让他不由自主伸出舌尖去索取追逐。

李英超微眯着眼看着公爵红透的脸颊和已经涣散的目光，将公爵转了个身抱进自己的怀里，一手抓着公爵的手探向自己的皮带，他微微退开，哑着声音道：“哥哥，解开。”

岳明辉条件反射一般追过来，将自己更深地送到李英超的怀里，要Alpha亲近自己，李英超却扶住了他的肩膀，将他的手按在自己的皮带上：“解开哥哥，解开才有奖励。”

岳明辉的手指在空中虚虚地抓了几下，渐渐在李英超的引导下打开了皮带的金属扣搭，沉重的金属砸落在沾满水汽是衣物上的声响让岳明辉清醒了片刻，又立即被脱下了上衣的李英超按在墙上奖励，立刻又被情欲冲昏了头脑，缠着小皇子索吻。

李英超一面吻他一面拉着他的手去摸自己的性器，他已经勃起，在岳明辉的手里像一件搏动的凶器，危险万分。

李英超吻着岳明辉的耳垂，小声哄他：“哥哥摸摸我，摸一摸。”

岳明辉急促地喘着气，肩膀因为未知的恐惧而紧紧缩起，显出清晰又漂亮的锁骨，李英超忍不住去舔那两根过分漂亮的骨头，却仍是抓着他细瘦的手腕不肯放手：“摸一下就好。”

岳明辉有些迷茫地低头去看他，李英超的脸上带着兴奋的潮红，眼睛里跳动着沉沉的欲望，他的皮肤在平日看起来是过分疏远高冷的冷白，在阳光下像恹恹的吸血鬼，此刻却充满了跳跃的血色，就好像，在谁的床上，刚刚饱餐了一顿。岳明辉咬住唇，颤抖着手拉开了李英超的内裤，握住了李英超的性器。

李英超兴奋地粗喘了一声。他早就想这么干了，从第二次见到岳明辉开始，那双手，比他的手小了整整一号，指节也是细细的，是多年养尊处优从未受苦才能养出来的细嫩，指尖总是泛着粉红，像是受不住一点风吹日晒，简直比女孩子的手还要漂亮，他甚至有一瞬间，想要把那双手砍下来，永远收藏起来，可现在他又不愿意了，他小幅度地挺腰使性器在岳明辉的手里摩擦，这双手这样更好看一些。

李英超一直没有标记他，离开了Alpha亲昵的抚慰，岳明辉很快清醒了过来，性欲高涨使得Alpha的信息素浓度逐渐飙升，岳明辉被包围着，后颈处的腺体几乎是刺痛了起来。

而这个小混蛋却紧紧靠在他的肩头只顾着自己爽快，岳明辉察觉到那硕大的性器微微抽动起来，是想要射精的前兆，微微侧首，在李英超的耳边轻声问道：“爽吗？”

李英超睁开双眼，飞快地握住岳明辉的手腕按在了身侧：“爽，爽得差点被你捏爆了蛋。”

他极快地凑过去在岳明辉的唇上偷了一吻：“哥哥你要是真的掐下去了，咱俩都完蛋。”

岳明辉甩开他的手，不轻不重地在他的脸上扇了一巴掌：“自己洗好澡再滚出来。”

李英超握着他的手在他刚刚被自己捏到红肿的手腕上轻轻一吻：“哥哥记得在床上等我。”

岳明辉用颤抖的手拢起自己的睡袍，缓缓吐出一口气，他实在不是个标准的Omega，那样的关头都不肯屈服在Alpha的身下，如果不是李英超反应快，他现在只会在皇室的地牢里蹲着，面临着皇室与AO协会的双重指控。

他站直身子，咬着牙探向自己的后方，那里已经湿润起来，微微颤抖着嘬吸异物，却还是不够，李英超总归是生气的，而今天惹怒他，并不是自己的目的。

他抽出手指，拉开床头柜，拿出早已准备好的润滑剂，缓缓跪趴在床上，撩起自己的睡衣下摆，将冰凉的润滑剂挤在了臀瓣之上。

他试探着去揉开自己的穴口，那里却总是紧缩着不肯放松，润滑剂顺着会阴部滴落在床单上，他不停地喘着气，却连一段指节都推不进去，他有些委屈地蹙起眉头，他的目光扫过李英超随意扔在地上的军装外套，Omega在发情时的敏感让他能闻到那是小皇子穿了整整一天的衣物，上面充满了信息素的味道。

李英超随意地披了件浴巾走出浴室，他原本以为以岳明辉的脾气，看起来温和，其实却十分骄傲的公爵或许会捧着一本《莎士比亚全集》冷淡地告诉他今晚他睡沙发，上床别想了。小皇子在脑海里演练了无数遍该用什么体位制服公爵大人，却没想到最香艳的这种。

他飞快地走向大床，一把抽出公爵脸颊之下的自己的外套：“哥哥，活人就在这里呢，你拿着我的衣服自慰，是不是太过分了？”他一手按住公爵仍在后穴中的那只手，握住他的手腕带动他的手在小穴里缓缓抽插，一手扶住公爵的后脑，去吻那双被公爵自己咬得艳红的双唇：“爽吗？哥哥？自己玩自己。”

岳明辉感觉自己的手指正被人带着探入自己的身体深处，头皮都有些发麻，李英超的手指却缓缓顺着他的手背滑向了穴口，最后以一种近乎包裹着岳明辉手指的姿势一同探入了那道艳红的小口。

岳明辉立刻挣扎了起来，李英超松开他的后脑，去揉捏那柔软的臀部，一面强硬地带着岳明辉的手指探向更深处，一面笑道：“我刚刚剪了指甲，还特意磨了。我本来还想着要怎么把你拐上床······”他紧贴着岳明辉的唇，笑了起来，“哥哥你摸到自己的G点了吗？”

岳明辉又要炸了，两个人的手指塞在后方的感觉太过奇怪，他正要说自己不玩了，却被李英超猛然按到了某处凸起，快感像一根鞭子抽打在他的全身，令他的腰肢立刻瘫软了下去，呻吟不受控制地冒出来。

李英超眼睛亮起来，低声说道：“太笨了，居然真的没有找到······”他抽出岳明辉的手指，自己并起两指又缓缓探了进去，湿热的小口在刚刚的扩张下并不能完全阖上，毫无阻碍地缓缓将比自己主人手指更长更粗的手指吞了进去，哪怕它的主人有些瑟缩地扭动腰肢想要逃避。

岳明辉大声喘息着，颤抖着抓着了李英超没入他的腿间的手腕，似乎是要阻止小皇子作恶的手指，大腿却不由自主地绞紧了李英超的手掌，一副被快感俘虏的迷离表情。

李英超用拇指缓缓摩擦着他敏感的会阴部，哄着他分开双腿，指尖却不断地按压摩擦着那敏感的一点，还分出另一只手去玩弄岳明辉挺翘的性器。

岳明辉浑身像被电打过一样颤抖起来，大量的粘液从后穴分泌出来，打湿了李英超的手掌，崩溃一般用气声说道：“不要了···哈啊···不要···嗯···”

李英超讨厌在他嘴里听到拒绝的字眼，不耐地俯身吻住了他的双唇，同时动作也快了起来，不间断地刺激着那一点。

岳明辉的呼吸急促起来，偏偏又被堵着嘴巴深吻，几乎连喘息都来不及，只能在濒临窒息中被逼上了高潮，射出来的一瞬间他近乎失神，呻吟都被李英超吞了下去，只能发出撒娇一般的鼻音，眼眶里溢满了生理性的泪水。

李英超被他眼泪花花的可怜模样取悦，抽出手指，他给岳明辉看手指上裹着的那一层亮晶晶的水痕，被岳明辉毫无威慑力地瞪了一眼，便笑嘻嘻地将手指在他紧绷的大腿上擦了擦，舔了舔唇，准备开始享用自己的大餐。

岳明辉浑身都湿透了，李英超把他翻过来压在深蓝色的被褥之上，将他细瘦修长的双腿分开在自己的腰部两侧，勃发的性器威胁一般顶在那湿软的穴口处，几乎可以感受到那跳动的节奏。

岳明辉却突然扑腾起来，挣扎着撑起身子抓住李英超结实的手臂：“不许，不许成结。”

李英超似乎有些惊讶，却还是俯身去吻岳明辉被汗水濡湿的唇角，漫不经心地应道：“好啊哥哥。”说完便掐着岳明辉细窄的胯部，猛然插了进去。

“啊——”岳明辉的声音就像是被活生生掐断了一般，连哭叫的力气都被陡然抽空，过了一会儿才全身哆嗦着喘息起来。那粗大滚烫的性器就像要将他劈成两半一般，不容拒绝地刺入他的身体，几乎差点让他吐了出来。

李英超也好不到哪里去，瞬间被裹紧的温暖紧致几乎让他瞬间射了出来，他用尽全身力气才忍住了自己射精的欲望，他俯身去吻岳明辉汗湿的额头，喘息着道：“放松，放松···”

岳明辉痛苦地闭紧了双眼，指甲深深地陷入李英超的肌肉里，被哄着缓缓放松了绞紧的内部，下一秒就被掐着腿弯狠狠地操弄了起来。

李英超用力按压着他的腿根处，将那修长的双腿分得更开，插得又快又深，他难以克制自己迫切想要占有公爵的欲望，开头的几下几乎是连根没入，每次抽出时都翻出一些艳红的穴肉，再次顶进去时又会发出下流的水声。

岳明辉的手指在小皇子结实白皙的背部胡乱抓挠着，微微的刺痛感从背后传来，使得性致高昂的Alpha不受控制地用力揉弄Omega湿漉漉的臀肉，逼得岳明辉绷紧了臀部要躲避那乱来的双手。

李英超被夹得爽过了头，当即停了下来，拍了拍岳明辉的屁股：“哥哥你要逼我早泄吗？”

岳明辉喘着气勉强坐起来，咬着牙：“我说不许成结。”

李英超简直要疯了：“我知道啊，我又不聋！”

“我不要怀孕。”岳明辉顿了顿，一手撑着床，一手按在自己的小腹上，李英超的东西太大，让他感觉自己被粗暴地打开，只能反复喘气艰难地吞咽。

李英超伸出手拦住那不盈一握的腰肢，眉头深深地压下去：“为什么？”

“你现在是未成年，我和你发生关系已经是犯罪了！怎么可以还怀上你的孩子！”

“我十七岁了！已经有资格做爸爸了！”

“你给我去看婚姻法规定的法定结婚年龄。”

“那新法不是还没有推行吗！”

“今天零点开始正式执行！你喝酒喝到大半夜，已经错过最后的机会了。”

李英超一副天塌了的表情，忍不住骂道：“这是什么狗屁规定。”

岳明辉生气地去揪他的耳朵：“给我通读背诵全文！那是我最优秀的政绩！”

李英超搂住他的腰，将他一把抱进了怀里，性器在这样的姿势之下进入到极深的所在，岳明辉发出一声急促的呻吟，双臂艰难地搂住李英超的双肩，便被人提着腰反复抽插起来。

李英超的动作温和下来，缓缓地去摩擦顶弄他的那一点，逼得他的腹部都微微颤抖起来，他的脸侧贴在Alpha汗湿的颈侧，连呻吟喘息都是小小口。

李英超垂下眼睫去看，只能看到他秀气发红的鼻尖。

在自身的进化与基因改造共同发展下，Alpha们越发高大挺拔，五官也越发立体英俊，Omega们则日益阴柔秀美，像是古老神话里漂亮的精灵。而岳明辉却和两者都不相像，他个子高挑，五官却与Alpha们大相径庭，更不像传统意味上的Omega，他的身上流着十分古老又正统的血液，让他至今还保持着属于东方人种的神秘。

年轻的Alpha忍不住低头去吻他，炽热的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上，李英超压低了声音：“你喊我一声爸爸，我就不成结。”

岳明辉简直被吓到了，扭头去看李英超，却发现小皇子脸上是一片难得的正色。

李英超缓缓揉捏着他的腰臀，眼睛里一片乌沉沉的欲火：“趁我还没反悔···”

岳明辉急促地喘了几口气，咬着唇，将脸别过去，用气声小声喊了一句：“爸爸。”

李英超俯身咬住了岳明辉颈后的腺体，Alpha锋利的犬齿刺入那处敏感的软肉，两人的信息素奔腾着互相交融，岳明辉的眼泪被从未有过的快感逼出了眼眶，他紧紧抱住了小皇子的肩膀，白色的精液射在了李英超的腹部。

李英超闷哼了一声，快速抽插了几下，也射入了岳明辉的体内。

岳明辉搂紧了李英超发抖，正要说些什么，李英超就放开了他的腺体舔了舔牙齿上的血迹：“没打开宫腔的。”他抽出自己的性器，看着白色的精液缓缓从那处艳红的小口中流出，忍不住喉咙发紧，飞快地别过脸从床头柜里抽出一沓避孕套和一副皮质手铐。

“哥哥，接下来我都会带套的，相应的，我希望你能被铐起来，你动作太多了，按着你我很费力气。”

岳明辉下意识握住了自己的手腕，勉强笑了笑：“你都把我铐住了···”

“君子协议，你情我愿。”李英超去亲了亲他的唇角，笑起来，“再说了，我要是真的想让你怀孕，根本不用铐住你，刚刚那一发就可以。”

因为已经有了临时标记的关系，他的味道让岳明辉无比心安且依恋起来，等到岳明辉反应过来，自己已经与他交换了一个温柔的湿吻，一只手也已经被拷在了床头柱上。

李英超的呼吸打在他的颈侧：“那我们开始了，老婆。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是畜生。


	6. （六）蜜月

第六章 蜜月

岳明辉睁开眼时，屋里一片昏暗，阳光与声音被厚重的窗帘阻绝，透过四柱床上垂下的层层纱帘，能依稀看见床边坐了一个人。他缓缓眨了眨眼，勉强撑起自己的上身坐起来，丝滑的绸缎从他赤裸的身上滑下去，露出他满身的暧昧痕迹。

床边的人听到声音，放下手中的东西，打开了暖黄色的壁灯，拂开层层纱帘，露出一张清丽的动人脸庞：“醒了？要喝点水吗？”是他那作天作地却也因美貌闻名帝都的表弟－－朱正廷。

岳明辉还有些昏沉，看着朱正廷皱了皱眉：“李英超呢？”

朱正廷单膝跪在床上，一手拿着水杯，一手掏出了两颗药丸：“去骑马了，应该快回来了。喏，你要的药。”

岳明辉缓了缓神，伸出手接过水杯，却被眼尖的Omega一把捏住了手臂，难以置信地质问道：“你的手腕怎么了？！他虐待你？他有那方面的爱好？！”

岳明辉低头看了看自己被皮质手铐磨得有些血肉模糊的手腕内侧，不动声色地挣开朱正廷的手：“没什么，看着吓人而已。他很正常，只是掌控欲有点强，和大多数Alpha比起来，他可温和多了。”

朱正廷把药板捏得哗哗响，生气地掰开药丸猛地塞到岳明辉的嘴里：“快把这药吃了！可不能给这种会家暴的Alpha生孩子！到时候就被孩子绑住了！想离婚都来不及！”

岳明辉被他生生按在枕头上喂药喂水，连句话都没机会说，偏偏朱正廷又是个没伺候过人的，一杯水呛了他两口，大多数还顺着下巴淌进了被子里，他只得伸出手压住朱正廷的手腕，自己拿过水杯，一转头，朱正廷倒是红了眼眶。

朱正廷打小就是这样，自己委屈了要哭，岳明辉委屈了也要哭，他长得漂亮，是和李英超完全不同的柔和模样，哭起来也黏答答的，眼泪挂在睫毛上，把眼睫都打得湿漉漉，叫人看了心软。

他抽了抽鼻子，抓住了岳明辉的手指：“那我嫁给太子好了，我以后要当李英超的嫂子，我帮着你。”

岳明辉顿时有些失笑，将杯子放在一旁摸了摸朱正廷柔软的发顶，在自己还没有分化成Omega的年纪，他不是没有想过要和朱正廷结婚，接受父母给自己安排的妻子，和从小寄养在自己家里的表弟共度一生，哪怕这个表弟花钱如流水，他也愿意承担起照顾他的责任，只要他能够成为一个合格的主母。后来他十五岁，经历了可怕的分化，一切就渐渐失去了控制。一年后，老公爵夫妇在一场意外中相继离世，他失去了父母的管束，没有人教导他该怎样做一个合格的Omega，他只能跌跌撞撞地沿着当初那条成为继承人的路走下去，他也不知道该怎样将朱正廷教育成适合出嫁的模样，只是无限地纵容着他，将他堆砌成一个由钻石与珍宝包裹着的漂亮娃娃，不是没有人传言他们是一对过分亲密的同性表兄弟，他也懒得回应。他只是选择了对更多人的人生负责。

他的声音还有有点哑，却很温柔：“去给我拿一台治疗仪来。”

岳明辉拉开窗帘时，李英超正摘了马术头盔经过窗台下的花园，腋下夹了一大捧新鲜的白色玫瑰。

灿烂的阳光之下，身穿黑色骑士服的俊美少年取下手套拨了拨自己比阳光更灿烂的白银色短发，下意识抬起头望向自己房间的窗户处。 

硕大的落窗边空无一人，窗帘却已经拉开了，岳明辉应该已经起身了。李英超顿时兴奋起来，大步跑向城堡通向花园的侧门处，经过后厨时随手扯过一截装饰用彩带将白玫瑰粗略地扎了起来。

皇帝夫妇与太子正在用餐，他止住自己的冲势，向父兄敬了个军礼：“‘早上好，父亲，大哥。”又走到皇后的身后，俯身与皇后轻快地行了一个贴面礼，同时抽出一朵玫瑰递给皇后：“早上好，妈妈。”

“早上好。”玫瑰上的花刺已经被处理好，新鲜得还带着露珠，散发着一股清淡的草木味道，掺杂着玫瑰本身的馥郁，皇后随手将玫瑰插入面前的花瓶里，“你要吃点吗？”

一回头，李英超已经窜上了楼梯，头也不回地答到：“‘不用了，我先上楼看看。”

看见他兴冲冲的模样，皇后有些忍俊不禁：“他看起来很喜欢公爵。”

“公爵是一位美人。”太子若有所思地看了看皇帝，“我还以为，是我或者二弟的年纪和公爵更相配，没想到，您都不愿意给我们竞争的机会。”

“公爵显然也是更喜欢超儿的。”皇帝将报纸翻了个面，“你准备这次在奥林匹亚停几天？”

“等到，下一次正式御前会议结束。”太子迎上皇帝有些惊讶的目光，笑了笑，“您会同意我旁听吗？”

李英超在楼梯口远远地看到一个高挑的人影阖上李振洋的房门走了出来，身上是帝国高级军官的定制礼服，金黄色的绶带垂落在右肩上（参考我/军/军/装/礼服穿戴规定，男性绶带佩戴在左肩，女性在右肩），身形挺拔，腰身极细，显然是一位优秀的女性帝国军人，而她能够出现在李振洋的房间里，很大的概率是一名少见的女性Alpha。

关于李振洋的那些怪异性癖，连在军中的李英超都有所耳闻，倒不是说他有什么在床上把人玩死的糟糕习惯，相反，他除了花钱大手大脚，几乎没有什么贵族身上特有的冷漠与残酷。

三皇子殿下出生时身体素质有些糟糕，以至于不能接受时下最为普遍的基因修改手术，因此也不能进入军校与军队学习如何与敌人搏杀，他从小在帝都长大，帝都里贵族家的Alpha孩子大多会进入军校，留守在奥林匹亚的多是从小接受家庭教育的娇弱Omega，因此更具体来说，他几乎是在Omega堆里长大的，享有着其他Alpha几乎不能想象的Omega们的亲待，能够与Omega们互称姐妹，就连睡衣派对他也能喷了抑制剂去参加。

这一逆天的存在简直让Alpha们试图游行以示抗议，直到李振洋开始挑选床伴那年。

可怜的Alpha们几乎被吓坏了，谁能想到呢，看起来温柔单薄的三皇子殿下竟是同性恋！他是要干Alpha的！

处于性别顶端许多年的Alpha们几乎不能相信这世上竟然有人会对粗鲁健壮的Alpha感兴趣，还是一位绝对的上位者，这位Alpha皇子几乎占据了世上所有歧视链的顶端，第一次让Alpha们感到了惶恐。

也不是李英超特意去关注自己哥哥的风流逸事，而是因为他从小进入军队，这是一个大部分由Alpha组成的特殊群体，从来都充当着强权与力量的象征，首次被人看做可侵犯的对象审视，几乎叫年轻英俊的军人们惶恐起来，连看李英超的眼神都不一样了，好像李英超是一个会随时把他们拖进厕所的暴徒。

李英超本人对于李振洋的性取向没有任何意见，他知道外界风传有些过火，好像李振洋对Alpha们都生冷不忌，但实际上李振洋只对女性Alpha感兴趣，这一性别的人种稀少，加之李振洋也很挑剔，不好看的不要，体味重的不要，没文化的不要，没品味的不要，对比下来，三皇子殿下几乎可以称得上洁身自好了。他似乎对于那些拔尖的上位者才有兴趣，像一只过分挑食的名贵猫咪。

而身为帝国最精尖军队－－机甲部队的副团长，李英超手下也的确又那么几位符合李振洋口味的优秀军人，大多是头脑聪明的武装技师，比机甲驾驶员更稀缺的高智商兵种，如果真的被李振洋哄到了床上，整个机甲部队都会十分头疼，以至于李英超不得不瞒着哥哥而偷偷监视他的私生活。

只是他没想到，只是一场私人的婚宴上，居然能被李振洋碰到对味的。

他不得不头疼地走上前，看看这是哪位倒霉上级的下属。

高挑的女人从高大的花瓶阴影中走出来，露出一张锋利艳丽的脸庞来。

“傅队长？”李英超的表情几乎有些扭曲，中了头奖了，这倒霉的上峰正是他自己！

身穿军装的女子似乎也没想到会在这样的早晨和自己的顶头上司撞上，只能尴尬地放下自己梳理马尾的手，并拢脚跟向李英超行了一个军礼，及腰的长发随她的动作垂落下来，第一次让李英超认识到他这位得力干将是一个货真价实的女人（还上了他哥哥的床）。

“早上好，长官。”傅菁的神色冷淡，只有削薄的唇上带了些艳色，隐隐渗出一些血珠。

李英超露出有些懊恼的神色，无奈地指了指走廊的另一头：“‘你还是从那里出去吧，我父母正在楼下用餐。出示你的军官证和婚礼邀请函，会有人开车送你回去。”

傅菁飞快地舔掉唇上的血色，又敬了一次军礼：“谢谢长官。”

李英超看着傅菁挺拔的身影渐渐消失在拐角处，头疼地揉了揉额头，微微推开李振洋的房门，昏暗的房间里属于李振洋的浓郁白麝香味道和情欲气息像一阵无形的波浪，缓缓地拍打而出，熏得李英超脑仁阵阵发疼。

但是没有另一个Alpha的味道。

轻轻关上了房门，李英超松了口气，傅菁真的只是Beta，虽然她作风强悍到能坐稳机甲部队二队队长的位置，精神阀域顽强到能卸下李英超机甲的一只胳膊，体力优秀到能带着Alpha拉练三十公里，行为浪荡到位列“帝国最想嫁的军人排行榜”前三，她也的确是一名货真价实的Beta。

而李英超那个挑剔又骄傲的三哥，终于也翻了一次车，被这女人给骗过去了。

如果不是知道女性Beta的雄性生殖器官已经退化，李英超简直要担心起来到底是谁上谁了。

李英超打开房门时，岳明辉正靠在床头看书，床边坐着正笨手笨脚削着苹果的朱正廷。

他那个声名在外的小姑子似乎对他不太满意，白了他一眼，随手将被摧残得七零八落的苹果扔进了垃圾桶，擦了擦手指起身走出了房间。

岳明辉倒是懒洋洋地开口了：“花是给我的吗？”

李英超有些莫名其妙地看着朱正廷走出去，听见岳明辉的声音立刻兴冲冲地扑倒了他的身上：“是啊！你喜欢吗？”

岳明辉被他圈着腰，低头就能看到他漂亮的双眼，不由摸了摸小皇子白皙的脸庞：“连这束花朵都比不过您的姿容，殿下。我竟有幸拥有最美丽的这朵吗？”

李英超何时见过这等情话，脸蛋都涨得通红，逃避一般将脸埋入岳明辉的腰侧。

岳明辉拨了拨玫瑰的花瓣，顺手抚了抚小皇子的发顶。

只是太美丽的事物总是不长久，殿下您又可以在我身边留存到何时呢？

年轻的夫妻和皇室成员们用过午餐后便启程回到了七号公馆，开始享受他们为期两周的蜜月期。

而在此期间，他们也像每一对新婚夫妻一般被信息素吸引着每日黏在一起，不肯离开对方。

李英超似乎太过于黏着岳明辉，连穿衣起床这种事情都要亲自来做，他似乎反感公爵白皙而满布青紫指印与咬痕的身体被他人觊觎，只是让佣人们留下衣物，他来帮助岳明辉穿衣。  
他也沉迷于装扮公爵的过程，甚至愿意单膝跪在床边给岳明辉穿上鞋袜。

他从军多年，身形挺拔，动作利落，撩开骑士装的下摆，大刀阔斧地往地上一跪，颇有一番潇洒的帅气。岳明辉也任由他装扮，赤裸的脚踩在他紧绷的大腿上，往往会滑到某个敏感的部位附近，年轻气盛的小皇子便忍不住将公爵按在床上炮制一番。

一周的时间里，他们的早餐时间总被无限期推迟，最后往往是送到主卧的床上。

岳明辉的身上也几乎没有几块好肉，旧的咬痕往往被新的覆盖，大腿内侧总是青紫的，连生命修复仪也跟不上他身上那些暧昧痕迹出现的速度。

直到六天后，岳明辉终于不是在李英超的玩弄中苏醒。

窗外下了雨，空气里一股泥土的湿润气息，天色很暗，他有些分不清到底是什么时间，迷迷糊糊地低声问道：“几点了？”没有人回答，他的身后没有那个温暖的怀抱。

李英超被迫出差去了。


End file.
